


Unconventional

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Possessive Castiel, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, though these are not in terms of a d/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Their relationship was completely unconventional compared to typical Alpha and Omega bonds.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Their relationship was completely unconventional compared to typical Alpha and Omega bonds. Dean, Castiel’s Alpha, was the one baring his neck, spreading his legs and going pliant underneath Castiel as the Omega fingered or fucked him. Dean didn’t care that Castiel was considered a defective Omega,  _infertile_ _and unable to come on a knot_ , who had no interest in being dominated. Finding Dean had been an unexpected gift.

It was almost unheard of finding an Alpha who didn’t try to  _put him in his place_ and yet Castiel had found Dean _._

Dean didn’t care that he was the one being fucked and was more than happy to pick out attachments for the Omega strap-on enhancement Castiel used to give himself an Alpha-sized cock. It didn't hide the fact that as an Omega he lacked balls and instead had to wear a plug to keep his slick from spilling out when he got aroused or came but Castiel still loved how big the fake cock looked jutting out from him.

The Alpha willingly let Castiel shove him against the wall, pin him down on the bed and press against him until Dean was moaning, begging to be fucked. Until he was begging to be fucked either by his Omega’s strap-on or one of the many toys Castiel had acquired since they became mates.

Castiel knew that Dean felt he should be ashamed of his actions, that if his family or friends back home found out that Dean couldn’t live with himself, but Castiel had an ability to sense his insecurity. “You’re mine.” he breathed pressing his lips against Dean’s racing pulse, “Perfect and sweet.” he stroked down Dean’s sides, “My little Alpha. Always so beautiful spread out under me.”

It had taken awhile before Dean had allowed Castiel to take him to sex clubs where Castiel could fuck him out in the open, in full view of anyone looking. Castiel was slowly working to get Dean past his insecurity and Dean was steadily getting better about it.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean’s fingers gripped the edges of Castiel’s shirt, “I want—” his mouth worked as Castiel’s lips quirked slightly.

“I know what you want.’ he reached down, stroked against Dean’s hardening erection, before pulling away. "Later.” he pressed his lips against Dean’s and grinned against the Alpha. Castiel loved teasing Dean, loved watching him needy and desperate. “I made sure to bring your favorite attachment.” He patted the backpack Dean had been carrying around for class, the one he’d snuck the toy into, as he thought about the harness he wore under his clothing.

“You’re a tease, Cas.” Dean shifted, ass clenching around the large plug in his ass from earlier, as he watched Castiel with undisguised want.

It was an hour later that Dean got exactly what he wanted in a completely different way. The act of being fucked by his Omega in public wasn’t new, in fact Castiel preferred fucking him in front of others so they knew who was the dominant one in their relationship and there were more than enough clubs in the city, it was the place.

They had stopped at an event on campus, mostly out of curiosity, when a pretty Omega co-ed started pressing up against Dean, subtly getting her scent on the Alpha, while Castiel appeared to be distracted across the room. But the instant the Omega had noticed what was a happening a low snarl escaped him and he’d pushed past the people nearest to him to get over to his mate.

“What are you doing with  _my_  mate?” blue eyes flashed in low simmering fury and Dean felt his cock throb at the sound of threat, jealousy and possessiveness, wrapped up in Castiel’s deep voice.

Castiel pressed himself between Dean and the offending Omega as he glared down at her only to receive a falsely innocent look on her features.

"Maybe you shouldn’t be off whoring yourself to other Alphas.” she spoke coyly as she indicated to the two Alphas Castiel had been talking to before looking at Dean. Castiel gritted his teeth wanting nothing more than to put the Omega _slut_ in her place. “I’d be more than happy with his knot. I bet it’s nice and big. Bet he knows exactly how to show an Omega a good time.”

The rough sound that escaped had Dean swallowing and excitement flaring through his body. “ _He’s_ _mine_.” he gripped Dean as he moved, grabbed Dean’s backpack and then the nearest table saw its contents falling to the floor as Castiel jerked Dean’s pants down, tugged out the large plug and freed himself exposing the harness he wore.

It wasn’t much to reach into the bag, haul out the large dildo made specifically to enhance an Omega’s tiny cock and attach it. There were shocked sounds and lower voices as those gathered watched an Alpha being bent over a table while Castiel guided the toy up against Dean’s loose hole.

He shoved in, fucking forward roughly, until the entire toy was buried inside Dean’s snug hole. People whispered, gasped and made comments as they watched an Alpha’s Omega start to roughly fuck him in front of everyone. But instead of the outrage or embarrassment at the act, as Castiel knew those present were expecting Dean to display, there were moans falling from Dean’s lips and pleads for more.

“Harder fuck Cas please.’ Dean’s tone was low and slightly broken as his fingers gripped the edge of the table. His eyes slid closed as Castiel thrust into him, skin slapping against skin, as more moans spilled out. Castiel knew Dean had easily forgotten where they were the second he’d started manhandling him and bending him over.

It wasn’t unusual for public sex or public claiming but one where an Alpha was the one getting fucked was _not_ normal despite sex toy stores selling the kind of enhancement Castiel was using specifically for Omegas to fuck with.

“ _Mine_.” Castiel’s voice was rough and he knew that Dean could hear the snarl in it, that Dean knew his Omega was baring his teeth to the crowd, as Castiel moved inside Dean and the large dildo attachment spread Dean’s hole open nicely.

Each time that cock, Dean’s _favorite_ attachment, brushed against Dean’s prostate the jolt of pleasure had Dean releasing more needy sounds as his cheeks flushed darkly with his arousal. Castiel knew that Dean enjoyed getting fucked, loved taking cock, and he didn’t bother to hide the sounds when Castiel was buried inside him.

Skin hitting against skin mixed with the sounds of their pleasure until Castiel orgasmed, soaking the plug he had to keep inside, as he bit down on Dean’s nape, eyes locked with the Omega who had touched  _his_  mate and feeling smug pleasure at the look on her face.

The claim was more than obvious as Castiel pulled free and pushed Dean’s plug back inside before tugging his mate up. He removed the attachment, not caring about the mess, as he shoved it into the backpack and pulled his pants up while Dean shakily did the same. “We’re leaving.” it was growled and Dean released a low whine at how his cock throbbed. “I’ve got you.” he promised, watching Dean’s cheeks heating up, before they were moving through the mass of people towards the exit.

Whispers followed them as they moved past and outside.

Castiel drove them home, dragged Dean up to the house and to their bedroom before he was stripping both of them. He grabbed one of the larger dildos, bigger than the attachment he’d just fucked Dean with, to replace the plug inside Dean. He loosened Dean’s tight little hole even more before working the dildo in deep. With a hum of satisfaction he stepped back to see the flush darkening Dean’s freckled cheeks.

Dean’s cock was aching and hard, knot obvious at the base, as Castiel pushed him down so he could take his mate into his mouth while his hand reached up to touch Dean’s flat stomach, feeling the large dildo through the soft skin. The strangled sound that escaped Dean seemed to come from the combination of the toy pressing up inside him and fingers curling around his knot.

Slowly Castiel started to work Dean to orgasm as he prepared for Dean’s first load to spill down his throat. He knew how Dean preferred to have his hole stretched wide open around a cock when he came and the toy would work toward driving Dean to his orgasm.

It had the bonus of Dean looking beautiful so obviously fucked full of the toy.

One, two, three strokes had Dean spilling as his mouth dropped open. A broken wail filled the room and Castiel mentally smirked as he took every single drop Dean had to give him, swallowing as his hand gripped the fat knot, as he prepared to wait out Dean’s knot.

Fingers curled in his hair, tightening as Dean’s pleasure filled him.

"Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas.” His name was chanted in a rough, choked litany. Castiel mentally preened at the complete loss of control of  _his_  mate and relished the way Dean looked absolutely wrecked. He loved that Dean got off on being fucked full, that his Alpha loved cock and the fact that _he_ was in charge.

Castiel had never enjoyed bending over and getting fucked like an _Omega slut_ as Alphas seemed to love saying. He’d never gotten off on having a knot caught in his cunt or some knothead treating him like he was nothing more than a wet hole.

He had always found himself unsated when he had been the one getting fucked and knotted. It was a blessing they made toys for Omegas to fuck with; toys that helped stimulate his cock while giving him something to actually fuck his partner with instead of the useless Omega sized two-inch cock he was born with.

Castiel loved how Dean was more than happy to let Castiel dominate him.

Slowly his mind drifted back to the present, having floated at the feeling of Dean’s hand in his hair and Dean’s release shooting down his throat, as more of Dean’s sounds of pleasure filled the room. Making sure to focus on breathing through it Castiel kept drinking Dean’s release down until the knot finished and Dean slumped back with a low whine.

He pulled off with a pop and crawled up to press Dean down into the mattress, “It’s the vibrating one.” he breathed before reaching to turn the toy on. Dean’s whole body jerked and his throat worked as his ass clenched down on it. Castiel could feel the way Dean jerked and writhed under him as the toy buzzed cheerfully inside of him “I love how much you enjoy cock. How you love having your little hole fucked wide open.”

They shifted on the bed, Castiel tugging Dean, until he was pinning his Alpha down once more.

“Maybe you can try taking my strap-on and another toy together. I bet you’d love being that stretched open and full.” there was a knowing glint in his blue eyes. “Or maybe we can try out that new knotting attachment I splurged for yesterday.”

The smell of their arousal was thick in the room and Castiel grinned as he changed his position before he was using some of his slick to start jerking himself off. He knew the right kind of pressure he needed to drag himself to orgasm as Dean moaned under him at the feeling of the dildo vibrating inside him.

Castiel came with a sharp cry, soaking his plug again, before he moved his fingers back to work them past his plug to get some of his slick and then he rubbed his slick fingers on Dean's chest to spread his scent. “ _Mine_.” another possessive growl as Dean nodded, fingers gripping onto him.

“Yours.” Dean agreed roughly, “Always yours, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little something different. Anyone like the more unconventional take?


End file.
